Zoo Tycoon Movie
Zoo Tycoon Movie is a 3D animated action adventure March 4 2021. The film is produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is created by Byron Howard, Cayetano Danger Flores, Matt Groening, Chris Savino, Chris Renaud, and Genndy Tartakovsky. Zoo Tycoon Movie is literally an epic crossover of Zootopia, Secret Life Of Pets, Sing, Simpsons Movie, Finding Dory, Ralph Breaks The Internet, Minions, Dexter's Lab, Loud House, Ed Edd N Eddy, Evan Almighty, Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Ratatouille, Chimp Channel, Angry Birds Movie 2, Dunston Checks In, Cats Don't Dance, Squeak, and Mickey And The Roadster Racers. # Cast * Zac Efron as Leo Junior the Masai Lion main character * Tom Holland as Waffles the Border Collie Leo's best friend * Eddie Murphy as Carny the Greater Flamingo Leo's friend * Katy Perry as Sienna the White Bengal Tiger Leo's friend * Danny Devito as Grunch the Nile Crocodile Leo's friend * Steven Tyler as Zeke the Grant's Zebra * Jeff Daniels as Morton the Reticulated Giraffe * Jim Carrey as Heafty the Nile Hippopotamus * Bill Murray as Raleigh the East African Bush Elephant * John C. Reiliy as Willy the Orca Leo's friend * Tom Selleck as Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex Leo's prehistoric friend * Will Smith as Moe the Southern Warthog Leo's friend * Nicolas Cage as Kody the Koala Leo's friend * Selena Gomez as Ally the Caracal * Taylor Swift as Marie the Iberian Lynx * Hank Azaria as Danny the Bottlenose Dolphin * Owen Wilson as Cory the Apatosaurus * Nicki Minaj as Blackie the Black Bombay Cat * Blake Shelton as Clint the Shire Horse * Adam Sandler as Donald the Tufted Capuchin Monkey * Wanda Sykes as Crystal the Tufted Capuchin Monkey * Johnny Depp as Tano the Bicolor Cat * Grey Griffin as Blue the Russian Blue Cat * Jazmine Gonzales as Veloces the Northern Raccoon * Keegan-Michael Key as Randall the Northern Raccoon * Dennis Haysbert as Rory the Eastern Black Rhinoceros * Jack Black as Michael the Southern Ostrich * Jennifer Lopez as Avira the Tanzanian Cheetah * Chris Brown as Tom the Thomson's Gazelle * Will Ferrell as Gene the Eastern White-bearded Wildebeest * Bill Hader as Jerry the Gemsbok * J.B. Smoove as Vic the African Cape Buffalo * Diego Diaz as Curtis the Greater Kudu * Rodger Bumpass as Leonard the African Leopard * Harry Shearer as Arrow the Giant Sable Antelope * Rob Paulsen as Striped the Southern Meerkat * Ben Kingsley as Randy the Southern White Rhinoceros * Ray Romano as Kevin the Red Kangaroo * Tom Kenny as Terry the Galapagos Giant Tortoise * DJ Khaled as Freddy the Plains Bison * Pamela Hayden as Hunni the Honey Badger * John DiMaggio as Coco the Grizzly Bear * Bobcat Goldthwait as Vinnie the Northwestern Wolf * Post Malone as Ollie the Giant Panda * Steve Carell as Semper the Red Panda * Jeff Bennett as Specky the Spectacled Bear * Greg Cipes as Bruce the Wolverine Snowball's best friend * Wayne Brady as Clover the American Black Bear * George Clooney as Harry the Mexican Gray Wolf * Khary Payton as Snowball the Siberian Tiger Bruce's best friend * Mr. T as Nepal the Bengal Tiger * Cayetano D. Flores as Chip the Western Chimpanzee and Bart the White-headed Capuchin Monkey * Martin Lawrence as George the Western Lowland Gorilla * Queen Latifah as Jane the Jaguar * Cedric the Entertainment as Bud the Bornean Orangutan * Amy Poehlor as Sasha the Clouded Leopard * Julie Kavner as Kelly the African Black Leopard * T-Pain as Manny the Mandrill * Kevin Daniels as Earl the Indian Elephant * Ozioma Akagha as Rosie the Indian Elephant * Bryson Gholston as Oscar the Okapi * Nancy Cartwright as Hank the Crested Gibbon * Yeardley Smith as Gertie the Crested Gibbon * Patton Oswalt as Tory the Malayan Tapir * Richard Ayoade as Gruff the Mountain Gorilla * Tress MacNeille as Ronnie the Javan Rhinoceros * Andy Samberg as Ichabod the Alpine Ibex * Wallace Shawn as Tim the Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Ariana Grande as Mia the North American Cougar * Hynden Walch as Snowy the Snow Leopard * Snoop Dogg as Calvin the Ethiopian Wolf * Jonah Hill as Gabriel the Gelada * Kevin Michael Richardson as Wade the Polar Bear * Ice Cube as Heimlich the Emperor Penguin * Kristen Bell as Lexi the Arctic Wolf * Halsey as Caroline the Humboldt Penguin * Lil Yatchy as Charlie the Dromedary Camel * Lauren Tom as Finu the Fennec Fox * Justin Bieber as Jack the North American Beaver * Bill Cosby as Magnet the Polar Bear Wade's dad * Frank Welker as Flapper the California Sea Lion * Will Arnett as Spike the Great White Shark * Ron Funches as Inky the Giant Pacific Octopus * Tara Strong as Mikayla the Green Sea Turtle * Dan Castellaneta as Wally the Pacific Walrus * Elton John as Elton the Northern Elephant Seal * Kenan Thompson as Norton the Narwhal * Ken Joeng as Brandon the Beluga Whale * Jack Nicholson as Gerard the Goblin Shark * Gary Anthony Williams as Todd the Pacific Bluefin Tuna * Mandy Moore as Sprinkles the Unicorn * Phil Lamarr as Harry Bigfoot the Sasquatch * Carlos Alazraqui as Chupacabra * Jim Cummings as Nandi Bear * Kristen Wiig as Janette the Holstein Cow * John Legend as Joe the Vietnamese Pot-belly Pig * Ryan Reynolds as Rodrick the Brown Leghorn Rooster * Emma Stone as Bernice the White Leghorn Hen * Paul Blart as Damian the Mallard Duck * Nick Cannon as Gordon the Canadian Goose * Demi Lovato as Kitty the Siamese Cat * Scott Menville as Dusky the Great Horned Owl * Miley Cyrus as Common Vampire Bat * Nick Jonas as Colin the Veiled Chameleon * David Hyde Pierce as Ash the American Red Fox * David Spade as Spade the Spadefish * Paul Briggs as Snorri the Southern Elephant Seal * Kyle Gass as Topper the Triceratops * Maya Rudolph as Penny the Pteranodon * Jason Lee as Buster the Velociraptor * Pitbull as Stan the Stegosaurus * Ben Stiller as Alec the Allosaurus * John Ratzenberger as Arnold the Ankylosaurus * John Cena as Crusher the Carnotaurus * Denis Leary as Carter the Coelophysis * Chris Rock as Graham the Gallimimus * Trey Parker as Henry the Herrerasaurus * John Leguizamo as Phil the Plesiosaurus * Alan Tudyk as Proty the Protarcheopteryx * Peter Dinklage as Spiny the Spinosaurus * Samuel L. Jackson as Saul the Styracosaurus * Alec Baldwin as Utah the Utahraptor * Michael J. Fox as Terrance the Thylacine * Ed O'Neill as Devin the Bush-antlered Deer * Albert Brooks as Rambo the Cave Lion * Ed Asner as Donavan the Doedicurus * Ellen DeGeneres as Emily the Elephant Bird * Clancy Brown as Silas the Short-faced Bear * Elijah Wood as Warren the Warrah Wolf * Steve Buscemi as Shadow the Shadow Cat * Sandra Bullock as Ashki the Masai Lioness Leo's mom * Tim Curry as Leo Sr. the Black-maned Masai Lion * Nick Kroll as Stegoceratops a dangerous dinosaur * John Malkovich as Davie's Nerd Of Paradise Bird * Sheamus as Idmocidis Rex * Joe Mantegna as Indoraptor Crossover Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Grey Griffin as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy Dog * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Chimpson the Pacific Walrus * Julie Kavner as Marge Chimpson the African Black Leopard * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Chimpson the Masai Lion and Maggie Chimpson the Giant Anteater * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Chimpson the Bottlenose Dolphin * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly the Grant's Zebra * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps the European Rabbit * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde the European Red Fox * Bradley Cooper as Rocket the Northern Raccoon * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo the Cape Buffalo and Fluke the California Sea Lion * Nate Torrence as Clawhauser the Tanzanian Cheetah * Raymond S. Persi as Flash the Brown-throated Sloth * Kristen Bell as Priscilla the Brown-throated Sloth * John Leguizamo as Mr. Otterton the North American River Otter * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton the North American River Otter * Tommy Tiny Lister as Finnick the Fennec Fox * Tommy Chong as Yax the Wild Yak * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big the Arctic Shrew * Leah Latham as Fru Fru the Arctic Shrew * John DiMaggio as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. the East African Bush Elephant * Jessi Corti as Mr. Manchas the Black Jaguar * Peter Mansbridge as Peter Moosebridge the Alaskan Moose * Mark Rhino Smith as Officer McHorn the Eastern Black Rhinoceros * Gita Reddy as Nangi the Indian Elephant * Patton Oswalt as Max the Jack Russell Terrier and Remy the Blue Black Rat * Jenny Slate as Gidget the White Pomeranian * Eric Stonestreet as Duke the Newfoundland Dog * Hannibal Burness as Buddy the Dachshund * Bobby Moynihan as Mel the Pug Dog * Lake Bell as Chloe the Blue Tabby Cat * Kevin Hart as Snowball the White Rabbit * Tiffany Haddish as Daisy the Shih Tzu * Tara Strong as Sweetpea the Budgerigar * Chris Renaud as Norman the Guinea Pig * Dana Carvey as Pops the Basset Hound * Albert Brooks as Tiberius the Red-tailed Hawk and Marlin the Common Clownfish * Steve Coogan as Ozone the Spyhnx Cat * Michael Beattie as Tattoo the Pot-belly Pig * Frank Welker as Ripper the English Bulldog Derrick the Nile Crocodile Dragon the Central Bearded Dragon * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon the Koala * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita the American Yorkshire Pig * Nick Kroll as Gunter the American Yorkshire Pig * Tori Kelly as Meena the Indian Elephant * Seth MacFarlane as Mike the White House Mouse * John C. Reiliy as Eddie the Suffolk Sheep * Scarlett Johansson as Ash the African Crested Porcupine * Taron Egerton as Johnny the Mountain Gorilla * Garth Jennings as Mrs. Crawly the Green Iguana * Nick Offerman as Norman the American Yorkshire Pig * Cayetano Danger Flores as Katona Danger Florcat the Vampire Black Cat * Tom Hanks as Dunston Orangutan the Bornean Orangutan * Tim Allen as Keagan Chimpson the Western Chimpanzee * Hynden Walch as Tog the Brown Mouse * Scott Menville as Tizzy the Brown Mouse * Jessica Dicicco as Toot the Brown Mouse *Charles Shaungessy as Dennis the Commet Goldfish *Ellen Degenres as Dory the Regal Tang *Ed O'Neill as Hank the East Pacific Red Octopus *Kaitilin Olson as Destiny the Whale Shark *Ty Burrell as Bailey the Beluga Whale *Dominic West as Rudder the California Sea Lion *Steve Sohn as Emile the Brown Rat *Lou Romano as Afredo Linguini the Thomson's Gazelle *Janeane Garofalo as Colette Tatou the Southern Ostrich *Tim Curry as Anton Ego the African Wild Dog Category:2021 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Zootopia Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Sing Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Simpsons Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minions Category:Finding Dory Category:IPhone Category:Ipad Category:Disney films Category:Films about animals Category:Walt Disney Animal Actors